


Tell Me, Show Me, Fuck Me

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Civ!, Just the usual really, Light Bondage, Smut, Top!Luisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa walks in on Rose taking a shower in her hotel room and decides to have a little fun with her.</p><p>For Civ who is the best Roisa fanartist out there and one of my favorite people to discuss Roisa with!</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Show Me, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [civmirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/civmirus/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Civ! This is 100% for you and I hope I did your prompt justice!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the birthday smut and that we have many more Roisa gift exchanges!

Luisa tapped the file in her hands as she debated just using her own keycard to open the door. She had knocked over a minute ago and no one had come to open it yet. She sighed and swiped her keycard, consequences be damned.

Her father had asked her to drop the file off when she got the chance and as he apparently wasn’t home, she would just leave it on the table and get on with her day.

‘Anybody home?’ she yelled, feeling a bit strange about being in her father’s hotel room without him knowing. Well, without him _and_ Rose knowing. She spent quite a lot of time in this hotel room with Rose behind her father’s back, but as no one answered, she made her way inside to drop off the file. Just in and out, that’s what she told herself as she dropped the file on the table and turned around to leave. Her eye being drawn to the open bedroom door and the clothes strewn across the floor.

She raised an eyebrow as she approached the bedroom. Rose would never leave her clothes on the floor and on the bed like this. It wasn’t like her at all.

When Luisa bent down to pick up one of the dresses, incidentally one of her favorites, she could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. So Rose _was_ home and she just hadn’t heard her knock or call out.

Luisa lifted an eyebrow, but in a smirk this time. Maybe she should surprise Rose by joining her. She knew Rose wouldn’t mind and it would be fun. It had been a while since they had last _seen_ each other.

She threw the dress she had been holding on the bed and approached the bathroom door, hoping that Rose hadn’t locked it. She tested the doorknob, the door thankfully opening.

She was about to call out Rose’s name, it was supposed to be a surprise but she didn’t want to give the redhead a heart attack, when she heard something very familiar.

Beneath the thunderous roar of the shower, she could hear low moans and gasps. _Well, that’s interesting_ Luisa smiled to herself. Biting her lip when she heard a pleading “fuck, Luisa” coming from the shower. It seemed it had been a little _too_ long for Rose to go without her touch. She wanted to join Rose and take over whatever fantasy-Luisa was doing to her, but then a better idea struck her.

She closed the door most of the way, so Rose wouldn’t be able to see her but she would still be able to hear her moans. As she listened to Rose, who was doing a very good of getting herself off judging by the sounds, she started undressing, throwing her own clothes down at the foot of the bed.

She kept listening to Rose, getting more aroused by the second as she could hear Rose getting closer and closer. She wanted, very badly, to join Rose inside the bathroom and finish her off, but she knew her plan would be much more satisfying in the long run. So she waited patiently for Rose to finish and come out of the bathroom.

Luisa heard a yelled ‘oh my god’ and some approximation of her name being shouted as Rose came. Luisa bit her lip as she could perfectly imagine what Rose would look like right now, post-orgasm.

Her hair would be plastered to her neck and partly curling around her breasts, like trails of dark fire. A blush would have started at the center of her chest minutes ago, and by now it would have crawled up her neck and made her cheeks glow pink. Her chest would be heaving, tiny water droplets rolling down the slopes of her breasts, mingling with invisible sweat. Her mouth would be open in a silent O and her head would be tilted back in pleasure. But most important would be her hands, one would be reached back, trying to find something to hold on to on the slick shower wall, her long legs starting to shake beneath her. The other dipped between her legs, stroking herself, circling her own clit until she became too sensitive to continue.

Luisa was startled out of her fantasy when the shower shut off, signaling that soon Rose would come of the bathroom and her plan could start.

She backed away and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom door, crossing her legs primly and waiting for Rose.

A couple minutes later the bathroom door opened and Rose came out, wearing a white bathrobe and toweling her hair dry, not yet having spotted the completely naked Luisa waiting for her on the edge of her bed.

‘Had fun in there?’ Luisa said, making her presence known.

Rose’s head snapped up at the words, not having expected anyone in her bedroom.

‘Oh my god, Luisa,’ Rose said, clutching her chest and staring at her for a few seconds before her eyes widened as she noticed that Luisa was very much naked. ‘What- what are you doing here?’ Rose asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to regain her composure and lift her eyes up to Luisa’s face.

‘What do you think?’ Luisa said, teasingly uncrossing her legs. ‘But I asked you first, did you have fun in there?’ she grinned as she pushed herself off the bed and slowly approached Rose.

Rose blushed a deep red that had nothing to do with the hot shower she just stepped out of.

‘You heard?’ Rose said, her voice softening as she cast her eyes down to the ground in obvious embarrassment.

‘A little,' Luisa grinned. ‘So do you think about me often when you shower?’

Rose didn’t answer, just standing frozen in place.

‘Rose,' Luisa said sternly, stepping around Rose and sweeping her still damp hair over one shoulder to grant her unrestricted access to the back of Rose’s neck. ‘Tell me,' she husked, her breath hot on Rose’s neck.

Rose shivered and tilted her head to the side, letting Luisa’s lips roam over her skin before letting out a breathy “yes”.

‘Yes what?’ Luisa questioned, nipping at the soft, pale skin of Rose’s neck.

‘Yes, I think about you often when I shower. How you would touch me, how you would press me up against a wall and take me. I think about all of that,’ Rose said, moaning softly when Luisa sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

‘And how was I this time?’ Luisa asked, pulling the robe off one shoulder to place gently kisses there. ‘It sounded great from where I was standing.’

‘You- you were kneeling between my legs,' Rose moaned, Luisa’s hands cupping and massaging her breasts through the soft material of her robe for a while before moving down a bit and undoing the knot that held her robe closed.

‘Continue,' Luisa encouraged, running her hand up the warm skin of Rose’s stomach to cup a bare breast, rolling an already painfully hard nipple between her fingers.

Rose’s gasp made her smile and she pressed another soft kiss to Rose’s shoulder, hoping she would continue with her story.

‘You were looking up at me through your lashes, smirking as you ran your tongue through my folds, careful to not touch my clit, making me b-beg for it,' Rose stuttered as Luisa bit down on her shoulder, immediately soothing the marks she left with her tongue.

‘And after?’ Luisa questioned, spinning Rose around so they were face to face. Her hands stroking against Rose’s sides as she maneuvered her backwards to the bed.

‘I pleaded with you to please touch me. And you did. Taking my clit between your lips and sucking until I screamed your name and saw starts,' Rose said, her blush no longer only caused by embarrassment but also from arousal.

As soon as Rose’s knees hit the back of the bed, Luisa pushed her down on top of it.

‘Show me,' she husked as she laid down next to Rose. ‘How you just touched yourself, show me.’

Rose’s normally icy eyes were rapidly approaching midnight blue as she sat up a bit, Luisa helping her take the robe off completely, putting it next to them on the bed.

Luisa smiled softly at Rose as she laid back down, resting her head on one of the pillows. ‘Show me,' she whispered again, softly kissing Rose’s shoulder. Hearing the fantasy was nice but watching Rose touch herself was way more satisfying for the both of them.

Rose nodded, keeping her eyes on Luisa as she trailed her hands down her chest, cupping her own breasts, squeezing them and circling the nipple with her thumb.

Luisa smiled at her, stroking Rose’s sides. She had asked Rose to touch herself in front of her, but that didn’t mean she was just going to sit back and watch, she couldn’t really keep her hands to herself as the beautiful woman next to her played with herself.

Rose arched her back a bit, pressing firmer against her own hands, a gasp passing her lips.

Luisa followed Rose’s hand as it glided down her body, sometimes looking back to see the blissful expressions flit across Rose’s face or to offer her a loving smile. They might both be naked, but Rose was the vulnerable one here, intimately exposing herself for Luisa’s pleasure and Luisa wanted her to know she appreciated it. 

‘Good girl,' Luisa praised as Rose moaned softly, her hand finally dipping all the way down between her legs and circling her clit once before sliding lower to gather some more of the copious moisture between her spread legs.

‘Do you taste yourself? Imagine they are my fingers you are sucking clean?’ Luisa said as she caught Rose’s wrist and brought it to the redhead’s lips.

Rose nodded and closed her lips around the digits as she sucked them clean.

Luisa released Rose’s wrist and settled back on her side, watching as Rose trailed her wet fingers down her neck and down the valley between her breasts.

Luisa smiled at her, kissing Rose’s shoulder repeatedly as Rose returned her hand between her legs, the other still massaging her breasts.

Luisa watched as Rose slowly got more into it, rolling her hips into her hand, a flush starting to work its way up from her chest to her neck.

As she watched Rose work herself up into a frenzy, she kept kissing her shoulder, stroking her arms, her sides, just letting Rose know she was still there as Rose’s eyes had fallen closed not that long ago. On top of watching, she listening carefully as well, to the wet, sopping sounds Rose made by fucking herself. Her little breathy moans, her gasps and how her breath hitched in throat as she arched further into her own touch.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Luisa whispered, knowing from experience that Rose was getting closer but not quite there yet.

‘Luisa, please,’ Rose moaned, blinking open her darkened eyes and meeting Luisa’s gaze. ‘Please touch me,' Rose begged, her own motions getting jerkier and rougher as the flush spread to her cheeks.

‘Not yet,' Luisa smiled, nuzzling Rose’s shoulder. ‘Keep touching yourself,' she said, pressing another kiss to Rose’s skin.

Luisa could see the telltale signs of Rose’s climax growing stronger. Her moans were getting louder, the rolls of her hips quicker, one hand was fisted in the silk sheet underneath her writing body.

‘Oh! Oh!’ Rose moaned, her muscles starting to pull taught.

That was the moment Luisa had been waiting for, with one hand she caught Rose’s hands, pulling them up above her head and pinning them near the headboard, with the other she pulled the belt from Rose’s bathrobe, tying her hands to the bed.

Rose gasped, so close to orgasm and now so rudely stopped from finishing. She was so stunned by Luisa’s actions she couldn’t say anything, just stare at Luisa with her mouth and eyes wide open.

‘Soon,' Luisa whispered, as she straddled Rose’s hips. ‘I promise. Soon,' she smiled, pressing her lips against Rose’s in a deep kiss. Rose was a little slow to respond, desperately clinging to her pleasure, wishing Luisa would just reach down and finish her off, bucking her hips up to get that little bit of pressure that would send her over the edge.

Luisa kept pressing kisses all over Rose’s face and her body, pulling her further away from the edge she had so precariously been balancing on just moments before.

When Rose had stopped wrestling with her bonds and stopped rolling her hips and just started enjoying the kisses and gently nips placed on her collarbone, Luisa shifted down Rose’s body a bit, her thigh falling between Rose’s legs.

Despite of Luisa giving her some time to cool down, even the lightest bit of pressure sent Rose arching of the bed, still keening on the edge of her orgasm.

Luisa smiled as she saw Rose wrap her hands around her bonds to have something to hold on to as she started rolling her hips up, establishing a counter-rhythm to the one Luisa had just started.

Luisa had her hands on Rose’s shoulders as she rubbed herself against Rose’s thigh. Her arousal had been steadily building ever since she heard Rose’s first moan and with teasing Rose and watching Rose touch herself, she was right there on the edge with her.

‘Fuck, Rose,' Luisa moaned, feeling Rose’s muscles tighten against her skin. They were both so close and with a couple more rolls of her hips, her own leg brushing just right against Rose’s sex, they fell over the edge within seconds of each other.

Rose going first as she had been teased right to the edge and back and now Luisa was finally, _finally_ touching her and she arched exactly right into Luisa who climax right with her.

Luisa collapsed heavily on top of Rose, concentrating on the emotional high running through her and Rose experience exactly the same thing underneath her.

Luisa took a few minutes to catch her breath before reaching up to undo the ties keeping Rose’s hands bound.

She brought Rose’s wrists to her mouth, softly kissing the red skin where Rose had been pulling against the ties.

‘You’re beautiful,' Luisa smiled, laying down next to Rose, waiting for her to recover enough to pull her in for a kiss.

‘Can you drop in on me like this more often?’ Rose murmured. ‘I really enjoyed it.’

‘Well, I do like surprising you in showers. And speaking about showers…’ Luisa grinned, snaking her hand down Rose’s stomach, enjoying the slight shiver that ran up Rose’s body when she languidly swirled her fingers through Rose’s very sensitive center, coating her fingers in her arousal.

She smirked at Rose as she brought her fingers to her mouth, cleaning them languidly with her tongue while Rose watched her with darkened eyes.

Rose reached up, cupping the back of Luisa’s head and pulling her in for a kiss, tasting herself on Luisa’s lips.

Luisa pulled back with a smirk, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. ‘I think we will have to wash ourselves again.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and that you shall continue to give me great prompts like this in the future!
> 
> I <3 you!


End file.
